


The time to reunite has arrived

by natylol



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natylol/pseuds/natylol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After two years of being away, they return to sail on the sea. They gain the opportunity to once more see and talk to each other again about all they have gone through and what had happened. Maybe, that was what they thought. Fem!Luffy ZoLu. Request of Pen-Woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The time to reunite has arrived

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a story requested by Pen-Woman a long time ago and I've actually forgotten to upload it. This will mostly be a story recap of the New World arc until the end of Punk Hazard, this including the arrival in the Sadaoby Archipelago with scene added to our taste. So expect this story to very short but with long chapter, except the introduction, as always. Hope you enjoy and onward with the chapter.

.

..

"It has already been two years," Shaki said cleaning one of the many jars in the bar. "I wonder when they would start arriving."

As is of cue, the sound of gritty footstep making contact with wood reached the ear of the Dark King. He wondered who was the first to arrive to the island. Would it be the navigator or the archaeologist? Or the captain? But he quickly dismisses it as how firm and heavy the footstep sound it, too heavy for being for a woman and too firm for being Luffy's ones. It has to be one of the males but which one? Although, he was eager to see Luffy again; after all, he has left him on that island six months ago and he wonders how much in term of strength has grown his pupil. He was also excited to see his crew. How much has them developed in strength and in appearance?

He was brought out of his train of thought when the front door creaks open. He gazes flickers to the front door, waiting with expectation for the person come in. The ray of sunlight entering to the bars as the door was open, in the far away you could hear the dim chirp of the birds.

The scarred man took two step in and gave him a cocky smirk. "Huh? So I'm the first to arrive."

.

..

Meanwhile in a faraway island, a brunette girl raised her head, a small smile playing on her lips as she opens her eyes to see two beast playful fighting. Her long black hair moving along with the wind. Since the weather was now so hot, she was only wearing a red bikini top with black trousers that reach her knee.

She stands up from the rock she was sitting on and started to make her way to the two beasts, still with the playful smirk on her. "Finally you arrive..." she stops short, in front of the best a raised her to see the clear sky above her. "...Zoro."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: That is folks. The introduction is short like most of my, but the next chapter is going to be long, I promise. Still don't when I'm going to update since I've others stories and their chapters are mostly done. Also, since is summer, for me, I plan to some one-shot story and improve even more my writing. So until then, adious~


End file.
